User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Chapter 21
Revelations As I slowly woke up, I couldn't help but notice that the whole world was dark and blurry. At first, I couldn't remember what happened. But just as my sight returned, I couldn't help but look around the room that I was in for any signs of life. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. As I looked down, I saw that my arms and legs were tied down with rope. That was when I remembered. The Savages crashed their van into my and took me prisoner. Oh no, I'm at the church, I then realized as I looked around the room seeing the framed pictures of Jesus and the stacks of Bibles and Hymnals. How long was I unconcious? A few hours? A few days? As I sat there thinking in the low-lit room, the door on the other side of the room opened up and a shadowly figure stepped into the room. I couldn't see the person's face at first, but as I tried to take a good look, the shadowly figure spoke up. "Long time, no see moron". Just as the voice caught my attention, the shadowly figure stepped into the low light, unveiling the one person I never thought I would see again. "Gary?" I asked in a shocking tone. "Yeah, you never thought you would see me again, did you?" he asked me. "You're part of the Savages?" I asked him. "Better moron, I'm in charge", he answers. "Why?" I asked him. He then grabbed me by the throat and says to me, "Enough with the questions. I want to know is where are the other groups?" "Like I'm going to tell you", I then told him. "We already know where the Preps, the Greasers and the Bullies are, but we want to know where the other groups are located. I know you've been visiting them. Now I want to know". "Why, so you can kill them?" I asked him. "I know what you guys are up to and I'm going to let it happen". He then punched me in the face and then in the gut, taking the breath out of my body. "You don't know how much I hate you", he says to me. "You destroyed my plans. I had it all planned out at the start. The school would have been mine if you haven't stepped in in the first place". "You tried to get me into the plan. Then I told you 'no' and you set me up. Then you turned alot of the cliques against me and even waged a war between the students and the Townies. You should have stayed on your meds", I told him. He punched me a few more times right before I said to him, "Makes you feel good, doesn't it? Beating me up while I'm tied down in a chair. You couldn't beat me like last time and now that I'm all tied up, you think you got balls". Gary then took out a switchblade and was about to cut my throat, but then stopped and hesitated. "I'm not going to kill you", he then told me. He then walked out the door picked something up from outside and brought it into the room. It was a cage and within the cage was a cat. A zombie cat. "I hope you enjoy Mr. Fluffy", Gary then says in a raged tone. He then set the cage down on the floor and opened the door to the cage. Just as he was done, he quickly ran out the room and locked the door behind him. Just as he left the room, the cat then walked out of it's cage and started to wonder slowly towards me. I then frantically hopped around in the chair. Luckily, Gary and his boys have not nailed the chair down to the floor. I bashed the chair legs onto the wall and they broke off. By that time, the zombie cat jumped right onto my jacket and started scratching and biting. I then bashed the rest of the chair into the wall and it broke into many pieces, freeing me in the process. I quickly took the ropes off my arms right before I grabbed the cat by the neck and threw it at the wall. Just as the cat hit the wall and fell straight to the hardwood floor, I quickly went up to it and stomped it right in the head, turning it's head into a pile of gore. "REALLY, YOU TRY TO KILL ME WITH A CAT? HOW PATHETIC CAN YOU GET, GARY? GREAT INTEROGATION SKILLS. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'M NEVER TELLING WHERE THE OTHER GROUPS ARE", I yelled at the top of my lungs. Pathetic backstabbing, two-faced sociopath. With the cat dead and the door locked, it was time to look for a way out. I went up to the windows and noticed that there was bars blocking them from the outside. "Damn", I said outloud. I looked up the ceiling to see a way out and yet, there was none. "Crap". There was no way out except for the door and it was locked. Great, I'm a prisoner. And not just a prisoner, but a prisoner to a former friend of mine. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. But before I was about to give up hope, I heard the door unlock but no one stepped in. I slowly approached the door and hid in the shadow. I waited about a minute before I slowly opened the door and looked outside. Right outside the door was that same hispantic girl from the last few times. "You", I said to her. Before I could say what I wanted to say, she then says to me, "You will find your weapons in the deacon's room and a fellow friend of yours in the other room. Stick to the shadows and try to get out of here. Don't try to take them out. And remember this one important detail: grab the necklace". She pointed down the hall to the other rooms. I looked down the hall and saw the doors to the other rooms. "Once we get out of here, you will explain everything to me and why you've been all over the town", I said to her. But just as I turned around, she was gone. Oh well, it's time to get the hell out of here. I slowly sneaked down the hall, making sure that I didn't make a single noise right till I made it to the other doors. I slowly opened the door on the right and found Pinky all gagged up and tied to a chair. "Pinky", I whispered. She looked up at me and tried to talk, but couldn't with the gag covering her mouth. I went up to her and took the gag out of her mouth. "Pinky, what are you doing here?" I asked her. "Jimmy, I'm glad you're here", Pinky started. "They came out of nowhere and attacked our group. I'm the only survivor left. All the other Preps are....are...." At that moment, she began to cry. I untied her arms and legs, pulled her up onto her legs and hugged her. "It's okay. It's okay", I tried to comfort her. After a while, I held her face in my hands and told her, "We're going to get out of this, okay? We're going to get out of this. But first, you need to be quiet. You need to be strong. We're going to leave the church and try to get back to the academy. I won't let anything happen to you, alright?" She nodded in agreement to the plan. I then went to the other room and found my bag of weapons. I quickly took out my Spud Gun and checked if it was loaded. Luckily, it was. Every weapon of my was still loaded. "Idiots", I said to myself. I walked out of the room and then I told her, "Stick with me. Don't do anything stupid. We need to leave, not get caught again". "Okay, Jimmy", she said in a sad tone. I hugged her one more time and told her, "Let's get moving". We both then slowly moved down the hallway and then climbed up some stairs. Once we got to the top of the stairs, we were in the sanctuary. We quickly hid behind some benches in the shadows, hoping no one spots us. Within the sanctuary was all the Savages, including Head Savage himself. I peeped over the bench and listened to what they were talking about. "Well, Hopkins ain't going to tell us where the rest of the cliques are. I hope Mr. Fluffy is having a good time with his corpse by now", Gary says to his boys. "Well at least we finally took care of the Preppies", Richard says to Gary. "But as for the Bullies, YOU GUYS COULDN'T EVEN HANDLE THEM", Gary yells at them. "They're very cunning for idiots, what do you expect?" Hector tells Gary. "You guys will continue looking for the other cliques even with the risk of becoming a meal. You got it?" Gary ordered. "Yes, we got it", Richard says to Gary. I watched Gary leave through the front doors of the church right before I started hearing the Savages talk again. "I'm getting sick and tired of that spazz ordering us around", Hector says. "Well, we got to do what he says", Richard says to Hector. "If it weren't for him, then we may not have been able to leave the asylum. Those orderlies were going to leave us for dead. I hate the fact that he is our leader, but he's the only qualified to lead us". "Qualified?" Hector asks. "How is he qualified to lead us? Just because he manipulated the entire school and eventually took it over doesn't mean that he's qualified to lead us. Seriously, I'm so sick of this spazz". "I do admit: his plan to kill everyone is rather poor. We could just extort them for their supplies", Richard tells Hector. "But we can't do anything about it. He's a power-crazed lunatic. He killed three of our friends so far that questioned his authority. Best thing we could do right now is just do what he says". "Okay then. But someday, somebody has go to do something about him", Hector says to Richard. I went back behind cover just as more Savages came into the building. "I'll go check on the prisoners and see if they want anymore fun", one of them says. I quickly grabbed Pinky and hid behind a crate so the passing Savage wouldn't see us. Just as he passed us, we then contiued our trek through the shadows to the door. Once we were behind this one table, I noticed something glimmering on the table. I looked and saw that it was a gold necklace with a big blue gemstone. It looked really expensive, like if it was robbed from a jewelry store before the outbreak. "Grab the necklace, huh?" I reached for the necklace but once I touched it, something strange happened. All these flashes started happening and within these flashes, there was these images of two girls and one of them wearing the necklace. I let go of the necklace and got back into cover. I don't know what that was about, but I am not touching that thing again. Screw the necklace. "THEY'RE NOT DOWN THERE". The Savage ran from the stairs to the rest of the group. "What are you talking about?" Richard asks him. "They're gone. They've escaped", the one Savage says to Richard. "They couldn't have gone far. They're probably still within the church. We gotta look for them or Gary will have our heads on a platter", Hector says. "Everyone start patroling. We have to find them", Richard orders. Pinky and I continued sneaking quietly through the shadows till we got to the door. We waited for the nearest patrol to pass by right before we opened the door. We opened the door enough for the both of us to fit through, then I silently closed it. Pinky went up to the gate only to find out that it's locked. "Damn, what do we do now?" she then asks. "We'll cut through the graveyard then", I told her. "Do you remember what we're dealing with right that's out there?" she asks me. I then looked around in my bag of weapons and handed her my metal pipe. "Aim for the head. It's your best chance", I instructed. We then went around the back of the church and climbed over the broken wall into the graveyard. Once we made it into the graveyard, that was when the excitement started to happen. Graves started popping open as zombies started coming out of the ground. "Get ready", I told her. The first zombie came up and I shot it in the head. A few more more came up to me and I shot them all. One snuck by and came up to Pinky. She wacked it in the head, but it did no affect. She wacked it a few more times till it was on the ground. She stepped on it with her high-heel shoe and killed it. "Good job", I told her. We then continued on through the graveyard, slaying zombies in the process till we got to the broken gate. "We made it", Pinky says. "Barely", I told her. Just then, there was a loud cling. We both turned and saw one of the Savages at the front gate. "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU", he yelled at us. I grabbed Pinky by the arm and we ran towards the dam. "What are we going to do?" Pinky asks as I drag her towards the dam. "We'll run and hide out in Bullworth Town", I told her. As we ran across the dam, we heard a voice above us say, "Stop right there". We stopped dead in our tracks and saw Gary up on the wall. He jumped down in front of us and aimmed his Glock at us. "Let me ask you something", I said to him. "Why are you doing? What are you going to accomplish by killing me as well as everyone else?" I then ask him. "What will I accomplish? What will I accomplish?" Gary asks himself. "THIS is what I'll accomplish: I'll have my revenge. I'll have my revenge on you because you took what was rightfully mine and I'll have my revenge on the other students who never helped me during my trial that send me to that nuthouse of ill repute". "No one didn't help you because your a fucking nut", Pinky says to him. "There was no way that Derby would have defended you, even after all the lies that you got him to believe". "Pinky, you were always a stuck-up bitch. It's too bad you're going to die as one", Gary says as he aims his handgun at Pinky's head. Before he could pull the trigger, there was a loud explosion coming from church. Gary couldn't help but notice the explosion and lowered his weapon. "What the...?" Before he could say anything relse, I kicked the weapon out of his hands and beat the crap out of him. After he was lying on the ground, Pinky and I starting making our way towards Bullworth Town. But just as we made it to the main road, we nearly ran right into a horde of zombies. "Crap", I said. I then pulled Pinky away from the horde towards Old Bullworth Vale. But as we made it to the center of the bridge, there was another horde of zombies coming towards us. The ambush from earlier must have attracted them and the explosion from the church didn't help matters either. "What do we do? We're surrounded", Pinky says in a scared tone. "We'll have to jump", I told her. I pulled her towards the railing and helped her climb up. Then I climbed up onto the railing. "On three", I told her. "I can't do it", she tells me. I grabbed onto her and told her, "Yes you can". I started the countdown but before we reached to three, we were pushed off the railing. We fell down what would assume to be a hundred feet from the bridge right into the water below us. Once we hit the water, we both swimmed up to the surface. Once on the surface, I asked Pinky, "Are you alright?" "Just fine. What do we do now?" she then ask. "We got to make it back to school", I told her. "Follow me. We'll swim there. It'll be safer". .... After a while of swimming, we made it to the small beach beside the bridge leading to Bullworth Town. By then, Pinky and I were really exhausted from swimming. That fall didn't help matters either. "Well, we made it....back to the academy", Pinky says while taking deep breaths. "Well at least we're not back....at the bridge", I said to her. I slowly got back onto my feet and then held my hand out to help Pinky up onto her feet. We both then slowly started walking up to the front gate. "I see someone wasn't paying much attention to the road here", Pinky remarks as we walked past the Taxi that I crashed days when I first arrived. I opened the gate manually and we both squeezed on through. Once I locked the gate up with the electric lock, we then starting making our way towards the Main Building. "At least you still have the bag of weapons with you. I lost the pipe back in the ocean", Pinky tells me. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a replacement in the building", I told her. "What time is it, by the way?" she then asks. I pulled out my pocket watch and looked at the time. "It's about midnight", I told her. After a while of walking, we made it to the front doors of the Main Building. "How did Gary's crew take out the Preps? And why did they spare you?" I then asked Pinky. "It was quick, Jimmy", she began, "They rammed their white Boxville into the gate by the garage and then attacked us head on. Unlike the first attack when you were spending the night, they had about fifteen members attacking us. None of the Preps stood a chance against their numbers and their weapons. They had fun torturing Derby and Bif before they finally killed them. As for me, they decided to spare me and keep me as their slave. Cook, clean and all that". "I'm very sorry", I told her. "But at least you'll be safe here. The Savages don't know about our group and this location. Plus, we have Russell and Clayton here". "Clayton's that new kid from New Orleans? The one with the southern accent?" she asks me. "Yes. And he's tough, so you'll be safe", I answered. I then knocked on the door and a second later, the door was opened and Clayton let us through. He watched Pinky as she walked into the main hall of the building. "Her group was attacked by the Savages. There may be survivors though", I told him. "Is she bit though?" he asks me. "I'm sure she's clean. But if you want to find out...." "I'll have Zoe check her out then", Clayton tells me. "So, is the Bus ready?" I finally asked him. "It's ready", he replied, "You won't be disappointed". "Good then", I told him. "Tomorrow, I'm starting phase two of my plan". "Let's hope it works", Clayton says as we went to each of our individual rooms. It was late at night and I needed some rest before I do anything else. Category:Blog posts